Veterans Day
by The Song Siren
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Fem!America and Russia on November 11 and the pride America has for her soldiers. RusAme RusFemAme


Disclaimer - If I had thought up of Hetalia, would I be sitting here wasting my time writing fanfiction? No? Then it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. (goes into a corner and cries). I only own the unimportant OCs.

* * *

A big, white mansion, huge garden with almost every flower you can think of and a great big willow tree in the front yard. It was completely flashy and completely America. One large hand reached out and pushed open the white grate. Deep purple eyes scanned the home, hoping to catch a glance of the owner. His ashy blonde hair moved with the wind, as did his jacket and scarf as he walked up to the red door. He pulled up his keychain and opened the door, shutting it behind him.

"Hey! Who's at the door?"

Russia smiled at the loud, feminine voice. He walked into the living room, where he saw a small blonde woman. Around her were shoe boxes and pictures, some dating back into the 1800s, by the looks of them. In the middle of the mess, sat America, her short blonde a complete mess and sitting crossed legged. A smirked appeared on his pale face when he saw her wearing his favorite outfit – one of his over-sized t-shirts he had left.

"Подсолнечник, what is it that you are doing?" he side-stepped some of the pictures just to get to her. She turned her head and his breath caught in his throat at her huge blue eyes. She smiled sadly.

"Remembering all the soldiers."

It took Russia a minute to remember that today was November 11 - Veterans Day. Everyday on this year, she could bring odd photos of soldiers who had touched her in their love for their country. She would lock herself up in her house all day until the Veterans Day Celebration. He crouched down behind her head, letting her body rest on his.

"All of them were brave," she began, setting one picture down and picking another up. It was from World War I. "and most of them died just to protect what we stood for." Her head was on his shoulder, staring at the picture. She was in the very middle, one of her generals next to her. Many soldiers crowded around them.

"It's a soldier's job, Amelia."

She turned her head towards him, the picture falling from her hand. "For, some, yes. But for others, it's what about protecting what we stand for. Freedom, love, honor – it's all important and I give it to everyone who comes into my land." She kissed him on the cheek, her dry lips ticking his cheek a little.

As he pulled her in to a real kiss, he couldn't help to think how she got so wise.

Carolina Porizkova trailed after her commanding officer, Michael Smith. The tall, African American man was mumbling under his breath at a fast rate. The Russian-American couldn't catch anything but two words: "Russia" and "America". She grinned over at the rookie of their team, Daniel Prince. The tall, lanky man was confused as to why they had to pick their nation for the celebration.

"Why are we doing this? She a grown women, err, nation."

Michael didn't even glance back at him. "Russia's with her." He blinked.

"Sooo, their fighting?"

Carolina covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Michael sighed. "No, Prince. Believe it or not, Russia and America are. . . . 'friends'." The only female snorted. Daniel still looked confused.

"But the Cold War-"

"Wasn't so cold."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. Michael sent her a warning look, but she continued anyway. "It should have been called, "The Hot War". From what my Granddaddy and Mama told me, it was nothing but Sexual Tension between them." She grinned at the rookie. He blushed. Michael slapped her on the head and walked pasted the grate and knocked on the bright red door.

"Miss Jones! We're here to pick you up!"

The door swung open, and the childish smile of Russia was seen. Daniel hid behind Carolina. "That's Russia?" he whispered to her. She nodded and grinned.

"She just needs to put on her shores, da." He smile got a little bigger. Michael nodded and stood aside to let the huge Russian pass. A second later, American came out, decked out in red, white and blue dress. Her red heels clicked on her porch as she shook hands with Michael.

"What sweetheart you are, Smith! Oh! And, Russia, look, our child, Carolina!" Daniel sent her a questing and said 'child' answered.

"She sees all Russian-Americans their 'children'. Miss Jones, this is our rookie, Daniel Prince." American calmed down a little and they shook hands.

"Welcome to the Army, Prince." Her smile was so genuine; Daniel felt a little more pride for his country. He smiled back.

"It's a great honor to serve my country, Miss Jones."

* * *

Man, I love this day. ^^

Also, it you see anyting wrong, please point it out to me!


End file.
